Janette y el Dr Drew
by superpaox2
Summary: Maka Albarn es una chica que adora escribir libros pero todo cambia con una cosa realmente confusa y Dr Drew es un chico albino creado por la mismísima Maka,ella tiene que vivir en sus propias historias,pero también tendrá que elegir ¿el mundo real o el?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Soul eater por el grandiso hombre con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo! :D_

_Le aquí una nueva historia~ de Soul y Maka! XD_

_**Unnatural Selection!**_

_**(Prologolo)**_

La chica se llama Maka Albarn por si no lo sabias, una chica la cual le encanta el mundo del internet solo por escribir historias y subirlas, o leerlas desde ahí.

Pero algo extraño paso durante cuando las escribía y las subía.

_**Maka Pov**_

Bien otro día de escuela sin amigos….bueno los tengo por bleh son aburridos, a diferencia de ¡esto! Saque mi laptop y abrí el Word y empecé a escribir la historia que tenía en mente, no tenía tarea ya que era ¡viernes! Entonces estaré todo el jodido aquí sentada escribiendo mis historias y ni dios moverá mi trasero de aquí.

-¡Maka! ¿Me ayudas con la cocina?-o es mi abuela, bueno excepto ella, debo de ayudarla casi no puede caminar.

-¡Ya voy!-y se preguntan soy huérfana de padres, pero tengo a mis abuelos de parte de mi padre, pero bueno. Un gato cayó en mi cabeza.

-¡Blair! ¡Quítate!

-¡Nyaaa!-la quite de mi cabeza y la lance al piso, proseguí avanzando a la cocina hasta que llegue.

Bien ya termine de comer, de hacer todo lo que me pedían así que ¡por fin a trabajar en mis historias! Bien empecemos con esta.

Me talle los ojos, ya tengo sueño, pero termine de escribir, apagué la laptop y me empecé a poner mi pijama.

Y por fin me dormí en mis cobijas, hasta que Blair se acostó encima de mí y puso su cola en mi cara, bueno suele pasar.

_-8:20 am-_

Mi despertador empezó a sonar, haciendo que despertara saltando de un brinco y sacando a Blair de la cama.

-¡Nya!-salió corriendo.

Gotee, olvide quitar la alarma, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer, prendí la tele de mi cuarto.

"_-Y hoy les traemos 10 libros que salieron hace par de semanas y se volvieron un éxito de noche a día con su autora Janette"_

"_-Los títulos de los libros son "Laberinto" "Corridas" "Mi gato quiere ser una modelo" "Dr Drew" "Islas flotantes" "Huida" "La ciudad nocturna" "Indians" "Fabrica de dulces" y el más exitoso "Regreso a casa"_

Trague saliva ¡¿esos son los títulos de mis historias!? ¡Obvio que lo son! Me levante rápido de la cama me cepille el cabello y me lo puse en dos colas, me puse ropa que vi a la primera y Salí corriendo apagando la tele de un tirón.

-Aquí estas querida-dijo un chico con pelo blanco y negro.

-¡¿Quién eres!?-agarre mi bat-¡Aléjate!

-¡Tranquila!-se empezó a reír-¿Quieres que tu vida sea un poco interesante?

-¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres?

-Si quieres vivir tienes que seguir escribiendo historias sin parar-su sonrisa no se quitó, me desmaye de la nada.

Abrí los ojos lentamente ¿Dónde estoy? Espera esto es….o dios planta nuclear de mi sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Soul eater por el grandiso hombre con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo! :D_

_**Laberinto**_

Me levante del suelo ¿Cómo estaba vestida? Tenía dos colitas como siempre, mi falda escocesa y una camisa con una corbata verde, más mis botas negras.

No lo entiendo ¿si tengo que sobrevivir? Tengo que ¿escribir más historias? Debe de ser por una razón, lo entiendo, si estoy aquí y sigo viviendo como si nada aunque este lugar es diferente al mundo real, lo que seria es que viviré en mis historias y mis historias solo tiene 6 mundos. Y si hago como si viviera el hombre supongo que estaría usando magia y así se escribiría en la vida real todo lo que pasa aquí.

¡Me gusta! Prefiero este lugar que el real ¿Por qué? Están personas que siempre quise tener y las personas de otra forma de mi vida real, mí sonrisa se ensancho.

No recuerdo con claridad esta historia, miré a mí alrededor, así que solo seguiré mi instinto.

La protagonista de esta historia es mi hermana su nombre es "Lvia Viazquez" suspire y Salí de la planta nuclear.

-¡Janette! ¡Aquí!-supongo que yo soy Janette, me acerque. La chica era una joven rubia con ojos azules y pelo lacio.

Cerca de ella estaban una chica, a ya se es la tercera hermana ¡Lancelot! Mis 10 libros se trata de la historia de Janette y todo empieza con Lancelot,Lvia y Janette queriendo escapar y destruir a una planta nuclear.

A lado estaba un chico pelinegro con rayas blancas, su nombre es Manson, me acerque a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Maka…-dijo Manson.

-¡¿Q-que?! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-okey esto no iba en mi historia.

-Soy Death the Kid en realidad ¡lo sé en confuso! Pero por favor llamadme así-dijo con elegancia asentí.

-Nosotras somos-canturreo la rubia de pelo corto agarrando del hombro a Lvia-¡Patty y Liz Thompson!

-¡Bien! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-mire a mi alrededor.

-Si eso parece ¿no lo recuerdas? Ashura el villano de esta ciudad, quiere matarnos…así que estamos secuestrados aquí-Kid me vio.

Liz y Patty tenían una revolver en mano-¡Maka, Kid y tu son buenos a pelea de golpes! ¡No necesitéis armas!-dijeron canturreando.

Asentí y empecé a correr, pero retrocedí-¿Etto? ¿Dónde empezamos primero?

Liz se rio-Hay una bomba en el laberinto creo que será fácil.

-¡Claru que nu! ¡Hay guardias one-chan!-dijo Patty.

-Patty tiene razón Liz-dijo Kid dulcemente a la chica.

Liz inflo sus mejillas como haciendo un puchero-¡OH BUENO! ¡¿Qué rayos se les ocurre entonces!?

Sonreí satisfecha-Ya se, hay que disfrazarnos.

-¡Camuflaje!-grito feliz Patty.

-Algo así-gotee sonriendo.

Estábamos escondidos en una pared, Los tipos estaban vestidos con gabardinas blancas sus lentes transparentes.

-Patéenlos-murmuro Kid. Salimos de la pared y los empezamos a golpear dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡A desnudarse!-canturreo Patty.

-¿Qué?-dijimos Liz y Maka.

-¿Quieren salir de aquí o no?-dijo fríamente Kid.

Bien salimos corriendo llevamos como 3 minutos buscando los laberintos.

-¿No que sabias donde estaban?-dijo irritada Liz.

-¡Perdón les mentí!-seguimos corriendo.

-¡Ya se! ¡Preguntémosle a esos tíos de allá!-señale a unos tíos en una habitación en una mesa blanca sentados tomando su almuerzo y su café cerca de una máquina que da mágicamente comida como dice Patty.

Nos acercamos y nos sentamos, Kid empezó a hablar-¿Saben dónde se encuentran los laberintos jóvenes?

-Por allá-señalaron un lugar sin puerta pero con muchas cosas de brincolin en forma de laberinto.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Patty riendo,salimos corriendo al lugar.

Mire a mi alrededor okey no sé qué hacer ahora-Bien a buscar la salida-entonces las cosas del brincolin se inflaron-¡Mierda!

-¡Nos van ahogar aquí!

Patty se estaba riendo, Liz, yo y Kid la volteamos a ver rápido estaba empujando los brincolines-¡Miren se estiren!

-¡Patty sigue haciendo eso con más fuerza!-grite-¡Chicos hagan eso mientras yo busco la salida!

-¡Claro!-dijo Liz, excepto Kid él estaba como loco.

-¡Claro!-dijo Patty saliendo corriendo empujando todas las paredes de los brincolines.

Liz también lo hacía excepto Kid ¿Qué rayos? Pero bueno me di cuenta de algo esta habitación se hacía más grande cuando hacían eso ¡Nos vamos a quedar aplastados! ¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?!

-¡Paren! ¡Paren!-grite, Pero Kid me detuvo.

-¡Patty muévete a la izquierda!-Patty se movió a la izquierda y apareció un botón.

-¡ES HORA DE DESTRUIR ESTA ASIMETRIA!

-¡YAAY!-grito Patty riendo.

-¡Ustedes están locos!-dijo Liz.

Kid llego corriendo y apretó el botón y regreso corriendo-¡Rápido tapen esa bomba!-Patty empujo un bricolin y Liz otro encerrando el lugar.

Una explosión se escucha los bricolines se desasieron-¡Miren una salida!-Kid se detuvo.

-Aguarden-Puso una bomba de tiempo y la escondió entre los brincolines-¡Ahora si vayámonos de este lugar asimétrico!

Salimos del lugar sin parar de la planta nuclear, ya lejos exploto la volteamos a ver y lluvia con jugo morado cayo de ahí.

Qué bueno que no estábamos ahí, gotee-¿Bien? Y ¿ahora?-dije confundida.

-¡Oh vamos Janette! ¡Tenemos que ir a casa!-dijo Patty canturreando.

Los 3 chicos siguieron avanzando, trague duro ¡caray! Vi una gran ciudad de color café con un tono amarillo, todos los edificios y casa, tiendas y el piso estaba de ese color, tan elegante.

Música de Rock n Roll se escuchaba, veamos ¿Dónde jodidos vivos? Una chica de pelo rubio y un parche en el ojo con un bastón llego tratando de correr.

-¡Janette!-e-es ¡mi abuela!

-¡Abuela!-Salí corriendo hacia ella-Te ayudo.

-No gracias-mi abuela como siempre rebelde, suspire.

En la vida real no es así, en pocas palabras es diferente. Así que esta abuela no conoce mi nombre real, sonreí.

Habíamos llegado a un edificio hermoso, subimos por el elevador, llegando a nuestro departamento, Marie (el nombre de mi abuela) se sentó en el sillón junto a mi abuelo Stein, gotee este abuelo es muy diferente ¡le gusta disecar cosas! Vi a mi gatita.

-¡Oh hola Blair!-dije feliz.

Blair me sonrió pícaramente ¿los gatos pueden sonreír? Esperen el gato de este mundo puede transformarse en una….-¡Blair!

-¡Nya! ¡Maka chan!-… ¡¿Sabe mi nombre!?


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Soul eater por el grandiso hombre con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo! :D_

"_**¡Mi gata quiere ser una modelo!"**_

-¡Blair transfórmate en una gata normal ahora!-grite enojada y avergonzada.

-¡Nya Maka que aburrida eres!-Blair se transformó en normal pero aun así puede hablar, lo digo porque obviamente yo escribí la historia pero lo extraño no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasara en ella.

Un helicóptero apareció en la ventana de mi apartamento, mis abuelos no se dieron cuenta, me sobresalte, me dirigí a la gran ventana de la sala con mis abuelos viéndome confundidos, Blair me siguió.

Una chica con unos lentes negros, falda azul marino, medias, tacones azules marinos y una camisa de mangas largas blanca con un micrófono en mano, sin mencionar que era pelinegra con pelo algo largo.

-¡Chica!-gritaba abrí la ventana, el viento que causaba el helicóptero revolvía mi cabello-¡¿Qué rayos hace usted aquí?!

-¡Su gato quiero que sea supermodelo de nuestra revista the rock rolling Stone!

-¡¿Nyaaa enserio!?-grito emocionada Blair.

-¡Blair! ¡Claro que no!-antes de cerrar la ventana la señora salto al departamento.

-¡¿Qué rayos!?

-¡Nya!

-¡Genial una persona más para disecar!

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¡Blair vuelve ser un gato!

-¿nya por?

-¡Solo hazlo!-grite en desesperación Blair se transformó y la agarre, abrí la puerta y salimos corriendo.

-¡Paren ahí!-grito la chica corriendo atrás de mí.

-¿Janette a dónde vas?-dijeron mis abuelos confundidos.

-¡Huyo!-grite cerrando la puerta del departamento en vez de usar el elevador use las escaleras corriendo hasta abajo.

Abrí la puerta que da acceso al edificio, saliendo corriendo.

-¡Detente!-grito la señora desde adentro, me sobresalte y entre a otro edificio, la música de rock n roll me hacía sentir en una película de acción, suspire.

Entre al edificio, pero me atraparon dos camarógrafos llevándose a mi gatita-¡Blair!

-¡Nya seré una supermodelo!-grito cantando en su forma de gato Blair.

Espera esto me da mala espina ¡Ashura! Seguro quiere hacerle algo a mi gata, lo digo porque mira la cara de todos están hipnotizados.

Patee a los con mis codos y Salí corriendo-¡Blair!

-A ¡ella!-grito la señora corriendo al elevador con Blair en mano.

Me Salí de la ventana y caí en las escaleras de metal que dan al techo, subí está arriba ignorando mi miedo a las alturas.

Abrí la puerta de hasta arriba llegando al techo del edificio-¡Suelta mi gatita!-grite la señora estaba manejando un control.

-¡Ahora no!-dijo viendo una montaña rusa.

-¿Qué rayos?-Salí corriendo hacia Blair. Patee a la señora haciendo que perdiera el control remoto que conducía la montaña rusa de la feria que estaba como 2 metros de aquí.

-¡No la agarraras!

-¡Claro que sí!-la noquee, el control se cayó, apretándose el botón rojo. La montaña rusa siguió normal, gotee como se me ocurrió que una chica que trabaja en una revista famosa, sea dueña de la feria de juegos mecánicos, Blair se puso en mi cabeza.

-¡Señora jones! ¿Está bien?-los chicos que estaban hipnotizados ahora no lo están, o ya lo entiendo.

-¡Adiós!-dije corriendo, por las escaleras de hace rato. Los hombres me empezaron a seguir.

Suspire agotada ¿ahora dónde voy? Vi a mi abuelo entrar a un edificio extraño. Lo seguí corriendo.

-¡Stein! ¿A dónde vas?-lo voltee a ver mientras corría.

Stein se detuvo viéndome confuso-Maka… ¿pues a donde más? Con el doctor Drew necesito ehm ¡medicamentos!- y con eso se fue corriendo por las escaleras, elemental oculta algo.

Suspire aquí estaría bien para esconderme como fugitiva, empecé a subir las escaleras, habían muchos hombres, los hombres a veces me enferman, suspire.

¿Me demandaran? Quien sabe golpear a una periodista creo que es ilegal aquí en mi mundo, reí, definitivamente adoro más este mundo.

Arriba había una como sala de espera con señores viendo la tele, jugando cartas, bebiendo y fumando. Había un piano electrónico.

No, no era un teclado, me acerque al piano, abrí las teclas, eran extrañas, intente tocar una canción que se me en piano, pero no pude.

-¡¿Hey chica que haces aquí!?-un albino se acercó a mí de 20 años superándome tengo 17, gotee mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿En mi historia la protagonista sentía esto?! Mierda…

-E-eh mi abuelo ¡stein!

El albino con ojos carmesí me vio picaron ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este?

-¿Qué?-dije confundida.

-¿Eres su nieta? Interesante, bueno es hora de irte pequeña-Blair se soltó de mi cabeza transformándose en humana.

-¡Nyaa! ¡Doctor Drew! ¡Que guapo sos!-dijo Blair en tono de una típica fangirl.

-¡Blair!-el albino cayo con sangre en su nariz, se quedó en el piso desmayado.

-Pervertido-murmure viéndole sin interés-¡Vamos Blair!-Blair se transformó en gato y me fui por las escaleras.

Cuando Salí del edificio, Kid me agarro del hombre.

-¡¿Kid que haces aquí!?

-¡Maka chan necesitamos tu ayuda!-canturreo Patty.

-¡Dale! ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ahí-Liz señalo el edifico donde Salí hace minutos, el edificio de la revista Rolling Stone.

-¿Ahí?-dije de nuevo.

-Sí, si ahí-dijeron los tres.

-Vale-dije un poco irritada, otra vez esa señora loca.

Nos vestimos como periodistas que trabajan en la revista, con nuestras credenciales falsas, entramos fácilmente, excepto que todos me miraban como si me conocieran, no los culpo.

Guitarras, discos, papeles y fotos de famosos del heavy metal, Hardrock, el mundo de la música estaban por do quier en el segundo piso.

-¡Primero hay que desmayarlos!-dijeron Patty y Liz en voz muy baja.

-Bien, después Maka y yo vamos a destruir la cosa que hace que robotice a las personas-trague saliva duro, así que iban a convertir a un robot sin sentimientos a Blair, abrase a Blair con fuerza, Kid y yo nos sentamos en un sillón fingiendo viendo una revista excepto por Kid el si la estaba viendo.

-¡Chicos!-dijo con sensualidad Liz, todos la voltearon a ver como idiotas, ag hombres.

-¿Quieren un café?-dijo Patty con una mirada traviesa, ¡algo le hiso a los cafés!

-¡Claro, claro!-dijeron todos tratando de lucir como…digamos… ¿chicos extremadamente geniales que todas las chicas que lo vieran dirían "¡o dios mío! Viólame."?

Liz y Patty se sentaron con nosotros. Terminaron de beber y todos se durmieron al instante

-¿Los drogaron?-dije riendo.

-¡Claru!-canturreo Patty.

-¡Bien corran! ¡No hay tiempo!-corrimos al piso de arriba.

Una habitación con una maquina en forma de rombo, estaba en medio, la señora me vio-Tu…-gente que estaban temblando de miedo estaban en la habitación.

Su cara se volvió como una chica ¡exorcizada! ¡Joder!-¡No arruines mi planes!-grito con enojo, me tape los oídos junto a Liz.

Patty se reía a carcajadas de su cara, gotee esta chica está mal.

-¡Maldita maquina asimétrica!-genial que bueno que este tiene un trauma de la asimetría, Kid salió corriendo con un martillo destruyendo la máquina.

-¡No! ¡No!-gritaba la mujer.

La mujer se sacudió la cabeza me vio confusa-¡Oh tu gata es perfecta para posar con Cheap trick!-grito ilusionada, voltee a ver a Blair estaba en su forma de humana.

-Blair….-los empleados de abajo llegaron arriba.

-¿Qué paso?-dijeron todos en diferentes tiempos y confundidos.

Las personas que estaban arriba nos vieron agradecidos-¡Gracias!

-¡De nada!-dijimos los tres.

-Hey Maka-me dijo Liz, la voltee a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gustaría desayunar mañana con tus abuelos?

-¡Claro!

_-9:16 am-_

Y Aquí estaba con huevos divorciados y salsas diferentes en nuestros platos, mi abuela y mi abuelo hablaban con Liz, Patty, Kid y Blair, mientras yo…pensaba en lo misterioso que era el doctor Drew,aun no sé si ese sea su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa Maka chan? ¿Piensas en el Doctor Drew? ¿Eh?-dijo Blair a lado de picaronamente en su forma de humano, me sonroje como tomate, mierda ¿y-yo de el? ¡No! Voltee a ver la tele que estaba en un edifico, estábamos desayunando al aire libre así que la vi fácilmente, se parecía al times square de Nueva York, adoro el mundo que cree.

-¡Miren ahí estas Blair!-dije repentinamente cambiando el tema señalando la pantalla y ahí estaba Blair posando a lado con Rick Nielsen, Robin Zander, Tom Petersson y Bun E. Carlos de la banda Cheap Trick mientras su gran éxito de "I want you to want me" se reproducía.

-¡Sales bien!-dijeron las hermanas Thompson.

Suspire debía de investigar sobre ese "Doctor" ¿sería enserio un doctor?


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Soul eater por el grandiso hombre con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo! :D_

_**¡**__**Doctor Drew!**_

_(I want you to want me!)_

_-6:01 AM-_

Mi Despertador sonó muy fuerte pero lo lance desde la ventana abierta que tenía, Blair me miro con ira por despertarla de su sueño de "Belleza"

-Ya no me mires así y duerme de nuevo-le dije irritada.

-Nya-se hizo volita de nuevo dándome la espalda, suspire me levante de la cama, me cepille el cabello, me lo deje suelto, agarré me puse una camisa de tirantes negra, un short de mezclilla, medias y unas botas verdes, hasta el último me puse mi gabardina negra.

-¡Oh!-voltee y agarre mi sombrero tipo Sherlock Holmes, sonreí suena infantil pero ¡a investigar a el idiota pervertido del Doctor Drew!

-Adiós Blair-dije cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Cierra la puerta ya y déjame dormir mujer-gotee que cruel, Salí corriendo a la puerta principal la abrí y la cerré rápido.

Me metí al elevador, cuándo ya estaba abajo Salí del edificio, era de noche, está ciudad se veía fantástica de noche.

Mire al edificio a 3 cuadras del mío, corrí hacia él, traté de abrir la puerta, pero genial está cerrada, suspiré enojada, entonces vi las escaleras de metal, escale de ellas iban a una puerta de una habitación, las subí y toque a la puerta.

El doctor Drew me abrió la puerta-¿Por qué la pequeña Janette me acosa a estas horas?-me dijo picaron.

Me sonroje un poco-¡Idiota! ¡No digas eso! Solo vengo a hacerte unas preguntas.

-Hm ¿está bien?-me dejo pasar, no había ninguna cama más que una oficina, con unos papeles y libretas y no olvidemos las plumas, con una lámpara prendida, un sillón y una tele prendida con un juego de Snes prendido, gotee.

Se sentó en el sillón, me senté junto el-Bien empieza pequeña-dijo burlón.

-No me digas pequeña-dije irritada-¿Enserio eres un doctor?

-No, por cierto también quería verte.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué?

-Ashura, soy un detective y me llamo Soul Evans para usted pequeña Janette-dijo elegantemente haciendo que mi corazón palpitara.

-Soy Maka Albarn-dije repentinamente, me miro de nuevo.

-Como sea ¿puedo unirme a ustedes?

-A-a ¿nosotros? ¿Quién? ¿liz,Patty,Kid y yo?

-Claro, también mis queridos amigos-asentí.

-¡Claro que puedes!-le mire con una cara retadora.

-Gracias-un silencio incomodo apareció en la atmosfera, mierda, este tío me pone nerviosa.

-Hey…-lo volteo a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?-lo mire.

-¡Ven vamos!-me agarro de la mano y me arrastro corriendo hasta fuera-¡Vamos a un striper!

-¡Maka chop! ¡Pervertido!-Soul se arrastró del dolor.

-¡Venga niñita es una broma!

-¡No me digas niñita!-infle mis mejillas.

Soul se empezó a reír y me agarro de la mano, me sonroje… ¡mierda! ¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala! ¡Que la sueltes albinito!-Ven por aquí.

-¿A dónde?-estábamos en un callejón con solo una luz prendida.

Entonces me doy cuenta que hay unas cintas que dicen restringido, Soul se metió por abajo.

-¿¡Que rayos haces?!-dije.

-Te debo de contar algo este Ashura hizo esto-dijo señalando a la persona cuartizada.

Trague duro-Maldito…

-Ese vocabulario-Soul se burló.

-perdón-Soul me miro con sus ojos carmesí haciendo que desviara la mirada-Algún día te contare algo interesante.

-¿Cómo?

-Es hora que te lleve a casa Stein-mire al cielo ya estaba saliendo el sol.

-¡Puedo ir yo sola!-dije derrepentente, Soul me miro confuso primero después me sonrió.

-Como quieras planita-Infle los cachetes ¡lo odio! ¡Lo odio! Toque mi pecho no dejaba de palpitar mientras miraba a Soul irse, sacudí mi cabeza y me fui corriendo a mi edificio.

Mi celular empezó a sonar ¿celular? A si Janette tiene un celular viejito, un Nokia, si esas cosas que pueden destruir todo.

Conteste y era Liz-¡Maka! ¿Crees que podrías ir a la plaza mañana?

-Ehm… ¡Claro!-…la siguiente historia seria "Corridas"


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Soul eater por el grandiso hombre con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo! :D_

_**¡Corridas!**_

-….

-¡Nya!-me desperté de golpe sacando de la cama de nuevo a Blair, pobre es la 4 vez, lo primero que vi fue a Liz y a Patty viéndome picaronamente.

-¿Q-que…?

-¡Vamos Makita! ¡Tenemos que ir a la plaza! ¡Hoy a rebajas!

-¡Además conocerás a merlina-san!-canturreo Patty ¿Merlina? A ya la recuerdo.

Liz me destapo de la cobija y me hice bolita temblando-¿¡Qué hora es!?

-¡Las 5:00 am! ¡Necesitamos arreglarte tan guay!

-¡NO!

-¡Sí!-grito Patty riendo como loca.

_-3 horas después-_

Con un vestido verde de top, unas sandalias y mi pelo suelto me sacaron corriendo, del edificio una gran limosina estaba enfrente de nosotras.

-¡Woay!-gotee-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Nuestro carrusel!-canturreo Patty.

-¡Una limosina tontita!-dijo Liz gotee.

-Eso ya lo sé-murmure irritada.

-¡Ven maka-chan Kid está esperando!-¿Kid? ¿Kid es el chofer? ¿Qué tanto le hace las chicas?

Kid estaba en una posición ¿simétrica? Vaya enserio yo hice a mi personaje tan ¿así? Pero la quito cuando vimos un chico loco aterrizar arriba de la limosina.

-¡Rayitas! ¡ya quiero irme!

-¡Bájate de ahí mono asimétrico!

-¡B-Black star!-¡Merlina! Me acerque a ella.

-¡Merlina!-le dije con una sonrisa, la chica me miro y me sonrió, tenía el pelo pelinegro agarrado en una cola.

-¡Por favor dime Tsubaki!

-Oh… ¡Claro!-gotee ¿estos enserio serán mis personajes? Algo me huele mal aquí.

-¡Corran chicas suban!-dijo Kid, Liz me metió a fuerza a mí y a Tsubaki, después ellas se metieron, Kid cerró la puerta. Desdé la ventana vi como Black star quería bajarse.

-¡No tu viajas ahí!

-¿¡Que?! ¡Estás loco!

-¡No es que…! ¡Estas simétrico!-gotee bien.

Después de un revoltijo en la limosina por fin habíamos llegado a una gran plaza, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, caray esta plaza esta grandísima.

-¡Primero vayamos a comer!

-¡Siii!-gritaron Patty y Black star corriendo.

-¡Yo necesito ir al lugar de electrónica!-y con eso Kid salió corriendo como loco, gotee Liz nos agarró de la mano a mí y a Tsubaki.

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡De compras!-gotee no…no odio ¡comprar! Salimos corriendo a millones de tiendas, Liz agarro como 40 playeras y pantalones, Tsubaki me sonrió, empezamos a ver las cosas.

Agarre como 3 cosas de ropa, Tsubaki 1 simplemente y Liz de las 40 agarro 33, nos pagó la ropa a nosotras a su propia voluntad sin dejar que dijéramos algo.

Nos encontramos a Kid viendo muebles, pero en vez de verlos los estaba acomodando con los que atendía la tienda histéricos.

En la tienda de juguetes Patty agarraba cualquier cosa de jirafas… que veía y los otros niños le reclamaban.

Black star estaba en la comida rápida arriba de las mesas diciendo que tan genial era, gotee este tipo ¡no lo recuerdo haberlo creado!

-¡Vamos a comer!-grito al aire Liz, provocando que todos nos miraban me tapa la cara de la vergüenza.

Nos sentamos en una mesa con 6 sillas,todos nos sentamos excepto Black star que estaba arriba de la mesa.

-¡B-Black star! ¡Baja ahora!

-¡No una persona tan big como yo merece estar aquí!

Saque mi libro-¡BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA IDIOTA!- y le di con mi libro.

-No tenías que ser tan ruda… pecho plano.

-¡Maka chop!

-¡AG para eso!

Patty llego saltando con nuestra bandeja de comida-¡La comida china está aquí!

-¡Genial!-gritamos todos.

-¡YO primero!-grito Black star.

Tsubaki lo detuvo-¡No!

-Ug…-Black star se sentó como un niño pequeño en su asiento.

Todos agarramos cada parte de nuestro pedido y empezamos a comer, mientras comía Liz y Patty no dejaban de verme tan como si ocultara algo.

-¿Qué?-las mire sin nada más que hacer.

-¡Te vimos!-dijo Patty.

-Ayer con el Dr Drew~

-Me hizo una oferta es esto-trate de hacerme como si no sentía nada pero mi corazón latía como loco.

-¿Cuál?-me miro curioso Kid.

-De unirnos a nosotros.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Un detective!

-¿Nos ayudara a pelear contra Ashura? O simplemente ¿lo hace para estar contigo?-¿¡Que rayos le pasa?!

-Y-yo que voy a saber-desvié la mirada sonrojada, Patty y Liz se rieron divertidas, ug como odio esto.

-Estoy segura que esto es perro-dijo Liz picando su carne con el tenedor.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Kid.

-¡Claro que sí!-Black star dijo de repente-¡Es delicioso!

-¡AAAG!-Liz salió corriendo al baño.

-¡Black star!-Tsubaki lo miro enojada.

-¡Perdón!-me ríe tantito, es un menudo idiota.

Nos paramos y tiramos los restos de la comida y seguimos viendo la plaza, Tsubaki y Liz se fueron a una tienda de espadas, cosas valiosas, dejándome sola, yo quería ir, vi otra tienda donde tenía discos de música y todo eso.

Adentro me encontré Soul comprando unos discos, nerviosa empecé a retroceder, entonces choque con un hombre con pelo un poco puntiagudo y unos lentos.

-¡Perdón!-dije avergonzada, el hombre saco una revolver, quite mi cara avergonzada lo patee en los bajos y Salí corriendo.

Vi la mirada de todos hasta la de Soul cuando escucharon mis pasos cuando empecé a correr. Tenía que encontrar a Tsubaki, me metí a la tienda.

-¡Hay un tipo que quiso asesinarme!

Tsubaki me miro preocupada, Liz también-¡Vamos seguro te está siguiendo corramos afuera para que nadie salga dañado aquí!-con eso salimos corriendo, elemental el hombre me estaba siguiendo, con adrenalina en nuestros pechos seguíamos buscando la salida hasta que la encontramos, estábamos en el estacionamiento de afuera.

-¡¿Y ahora!?-dijo Liz, gotee vi una decoración de metal la trate de agarrar con mis fuerzas cuando el hombre vino con su arma, con todos mis deseos de que atinara se la lance cayo en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

Kid quiso dispararle al hombre, pero no pudo, entonces vi a Soul, y fue cuando el hombre cayo sangrando de la cabeza-¡Buen trabajo pequeña Janette!

-¡Dr Drew!-dijeron todos a excepción de yo.

-Gracias por ayudarnos-dije repentinamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mi corazón latiendo.

Escuche la risa burlona de Soul y me revolvió el pelo-De nada-y con eso se fue, lo observe irse, mi corazón empezó a palpitar de nuevo.

¿Q-que pasa? ¡Joder yo no lo amo! ¡Joder el no! Baje mi cabeza, Se supone que Janette no se enamora de Dr Drew ellos son como hermanos y socios, pero…Janette no se enamora… pero Maka si…del Dr Drew no si no de Soul Evans.

-¡Vamus Maka-chan! ¡Hay que ir a casa!-levante mi cabeza y los sigue.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Soul eater por el grandiso hombre con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo! :D_

_**¡Ciudad Nocturna!**_

_Janette y el Dr Drew en su primera misión_

_¡Buscando la verdad!_

Hoy no podido dormir por la cuestión de ayer, mi alarma empezó a sonar, no le hice caso, espera ¿Cuándo compre una alarma nueva? Seguro fue mi abuela.

-¡Nya Maka apágala!

-Ya voy Blair-entonces agarre un martillo que estaba debajo de mi cama y aplasta la alarma y tire de nuevo al piso el martillo.

Escuche un golpe como si tocaran desde mi ventana, lo primero que vi fue Soul parado ahí sonriéndome, me pare lentamente y Abrí la ventana.

El viento de la madrugada me revolvía el cabello-¿Qué quieres pervertido?

-¿Huh? ¿Pervertido? Mira vístete rápido te espero abajo-y con eso se fue corriendo a bajo ¿eh? ¿A dónde me lleva este? Me sonroje un poco, bueno a vestirme.

Me puse mi ropa de detective que me puse del otro día, Blair me miro sospechosa-¡No le digas a la abuela!

-Claru ve a tu cita cariño~

-¡No es una cita!

-Como digas~

Di pasos irritada a la ventana, la abrí y salte en las escaleras de metal y empecé a bajar tan rápido, no vi a Soul, así que decidí irme de nuevo a dormir, pero me agarro de la mano antes.

-¡Por aquí pequeña Janette!-empezamos a caminar, por un desierto, entonces vi desde lo lejos una ciudad con luces de neones.

-¡Ahí esta los que nos dirán la verdad!

-¡¿La verdad de qué?!-dije nerviosa.

Llegamos a la ciudad pasando corriendo, mientras habían personas vestidas de negro gotee ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Entonces esta ciudad se ve como una ciudad bombardeada o algo parecido entramos a un lugar donde salía humo de cigarros.

Oh recuerdo este lugar los tipos incendiaban con sus cigarros toda la casa para que Janette se muera…-¡Salgamos de aquí idiota!

-¿¡Que rayos haces Maka!?-agarre su mano y con todas mis fuerzas patee la puerta haciendo que se rompiera y saliéramos corriendo.

La casa en unos instantes se incendió, Soul me miro sorprendido-¡Adivina!

Gotee, yo escribí este libro-Pero era de esperarse tu escribiste este libro Maka-lo vi nerviosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-lo vi interesada.

-Todos lo saben-mi felicidad aumento.

-¿Entonces existes?-dije un poco feliz, aunque intente ocultar ese tono.

-No, recuerda tú me creaste-con eso mi felicidad desvaneció el agarro mi mano y yo también, no quiero irme de este mundo.

-¡Mira vamos ahí!-fuimos corriendo a otro lugar, entramos, era un bar y otra vez esos hombres bebiendo cada cosa, suspire irritada.

-Supongo que debemos de encontrar a los ¿Indians?

-Exacto Makita-Soul puso sus manos en su bolsillo viendo a un lugar en específico, seguí su mirada estaba viendo a unos chicos.

-Son ellos-empezamos avanzar lentamente.

"_Más rápido" _ olvide que pueden meterse a mi mente, suspire, hay que seguir avanzado. Entonces llegamos unas chicas con sus trajes de sirvientas francés nos hicieron sentarnos.

-_Bien díganos que quieren-_sus voces sonaban distorsionadas trague saliva, Eran 5 hombres, lo recuerdo son como cuervos, además que pueden controlar toda una ciudad repleta para atacarnos ¿¡Por qué rayos los puse así?!

-¡Queremos saber la verdad!

_-¿La verdad de que chico?-_Gotee piensas las cosas antes de decirlas idiota.

-Tu sabes hay personas de la realidad que quieren salir de aquí ¡yo las quiero ayudar aunque no sea de ahí!-mi corazón empezó a dolor ¿así que debemos de salir de aquí? Soul….

_-Es muy sencillo amigo reúnalas a todas y creo que la única persona que sabría la diferencia seria Maka Albarn-_dijo eso mirándome a los ojos, empecé a temblar, hay que hacer lo correcto, entonces...

-¡Vale entonces nosotros nos vamos!-Soul se paró de su asiento como un idiota, gotee él no sabe lo que pasara después.

-Soul….-lo voltee a ver seria-¡CORRE!-lo agarre de la mano y saltamos las escaleras de un tirón cayendo al suelo.

_-¡Oh pero mira chicos!-dijo un cuervo._

_-¡Nos hemos olvidado que esta chica sabe lo que pasara! ¿No?-la gente a nuestro alrededor se acercó con cualquier tipo de arma filosa, tragué saliva, Soul no quito su sonrisa y me agarro la mano ¡él ni siquiera sabe que va pasar después!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Soul eater por el grandiso hombre con nombre de sushi (¿) ok no Atsushi Ohkubo! :D_

_**¡La Fábrica de Dulces!**_

_Janette tiene miedo de despertar_

Me puse enfrente de Soul, Soul me vio confusa-¡No le harás daño esta vez!

-¡Niña tú fuiste la que escribió tu historia!

-¡Pero yo no soy Janette!-Un disparo se escuchó, Soul se puso enfrente de mí, pero yo hice que nos agacháramos, se quedó encima de él, me sonroje como loca.

-¡Maka corramos!-agarro mi mano, casi no podía respirar por lo cercana que estaba a él, ya estábamos afuera corriendo como locos, muchas personas eran francotiradores.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!-Grite, Soul miro un callejón y corrimos hacia allá.

Nos escondimos en un rincón viendo por arriba como nos amenazaban con armas personas del bar corrían como locos con sus hachas hacia nosotros, por instinto empecé zapear a Soul.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso!?

-¡Tengo miedo!-grite.

-¡Pero mira que tierna eres!

-¡CALLATE DEJAME PENSAR!

-¡Alto queridos!-esto…no se supone que deba pasar, alguien ¡está modificando la historia! Un hombre con esmoquin apareció entre nosotros, calvo, con una sonrisa tan demoniaca.

-¡Exacto Makita!¡¿te acuerdas de Ashura?!-trague saliva nerviosa ¡lo había olvidado! Él tiene mi libreta con todas mis historias y supongo que las debe de modificar…pero la verdadera autora está aquí.

-….-no dije nada.

-¡Es hora de morir!-sentí como Soul chasqueo con la lengua y empezó a temblar-¡Aquí solo puede haber un escritor! Y parece que tu tiempo se acabó ¡fuiste demasiado egoísta quería!-tiene razón…desde el principio pude a ver investigado…agarre una roca.

-¡Disparen y lancen hachas!-cerré los ojos, lagrimas aparecieron en mis ojos, demasiado tarde.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-…¡Percival y… Lamark! Nos protegieron con su gran habilidad en las espadas, Pecival era una chica con vestido negro, muy flaca y con una infancia traumada, pelo lavanda y Lamark era un chico de pelo negro en esmoquin un poco roto y al parecer sacaba mucho la lengua.

-¡Yo protegeré a Maka!-solté un gemido de asombro, espera ¡es mi oportunidad! Comprobé si la piedra escribía bien en la pared de cemento, Soul me vio luego lo capto y me sonrió.

-¡Corre plana! Por cierto somos Crona y Ragnarok-dijo Lamark, me enoje un poco pero no había tiempo, ya había terminado de escribir.

"_Maka,Soul,Liz,Patty,Kid,Black star,Tsubaki,Ragnarok y Crona se transportaban a las islas flotantes"_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza abrazando a Soul, él no me dijo nada, en realidad no sabía en un cerrar y abrir de ojos aparecimos en un gran lugar.

-¡Las islas flotantes!-grite al aire.

Las islas flotantes son unas islas obviamente con pasto pero solo había una y eran portales a mis 10 historias, atrás había una gran casa, solo estaba yo.

-¡Maka!-escuche a Liz gritar, corrí hasta ella-¡Mira donde estamos! ¿p-puedo decorar la casa?-gotee.

-Ehm No.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-Claro.

-¡¿E-enserio!?

-No.

Liz se rio-Vamos tenemos que hablar-agarro mi mano y entramos a la casa, esta casa la había imaginado, inspirada en la casa de mi madre y mi padre cuando estaban vivos, suspire.

-Tengo que sacarlos a todos de aquí-dije de repente todos me miraron interesados.

-Si…-murmuro Tsubaki.

Soul me miro fríamente-también tu querida Maka.

-Lo sé-mi corazón empezó a doler de nuevo, está historia estos lugares son mis sueños, siempre quise vivir aquí pero hay que despertar…

-Q-quiero ir afuera- sin esperar una respuesta de todos fui corriendo afuera me senté en la orilla de la isla sin temer a que vaya a caer, empecé a llorar, escuche unos pasos.

-Maka…-era ¿Crona? La volteo a ver con lágrimas.

-Y-yo s-se cómo se siente…p-pero debes de e-entender-la vi con compasión.

-Lo sé, lo sé solo que sé que no los volveré a ver.

-Quien sabe.

Me levante-¡Bueno es hora de trabajar!

-¿A-ah?

-Dile a todos que salgan-dije con una sonrisa audaz, Crona asintió levemente y fue corriendo a la casa.

Todos estaban reunidos afuera-Chicos necesito ir por unas cosillas a un lugar interesante.

-¿Para?-dijo de repente Soul.

-Para poder salir de aquí.

Voltee a ver Black y a Patty-¡Niños! ¡Los necesito!-Black star y Patty les brillaron los ojos.

-¡Vamos a la fábrica de dulces!

-¡¿T-tipo Willy Wonka!?-dijo Patty.

-Ehm si…-gotee.

-¡Yahooo!- Black star y Patty aparecieron como niños queriendo ir a un parque de diversiones.

-¡Bien hasta luego chicos!-me despedí de todos, nos fuimos a una casita que estaba en la isla-Bien niños gateen para entrar al portal.

-¡Claro!-dijeron los dos.

Entramos a la mini entrada gateando, entonces caímos en un mar de jugo Crush 40, salimos del mar de jugo de naranja.

-¡Por allá!-señale a la gran fábrica.

-¿Y cómo iremos allá querida plana?-infle los mofletes.

-¡No me digas plana! Y con este coche-señale a un coche de chocolate.

-Y si ¿mejor no los comemos?-Patty me vio ilusionada

-Jaja No.

Nos metimos al coche de chocolate y avanzamos hasta la fábrica nos bajamos, no había nadie, habían abandonado esta fábrica desde años.

-Aquí hay una libreta y lápices-Black star y Patty me vieron como si estuviera hablando enserio.

-¡p-pero esta libreta es diferente!

-¡Bueno pues apúrate y tráenos dulces!

-Ehm claro-los mire de nuevo-¡Por cierto si ven cosas extrañas les recomiendo que se las coman!-me vieron confundidos.

Entre rápido a la fábrica, me sentí un poco indiana jones pero a la mierda, corrí hasta la punta de las escaleras y me fui donde apuntaban las recetas agarre una libreta y la pluma, entonces cayo una bola de chocolate.

-¡Mierda!- Salí corriendo disparada hacia la entrada-¡Chicos es hora de comer!

-¡Yaaay!-gritaron los dos.

La bola casi nos aplasta, pero entre los 3 la detuvimos-¡a comer!-grito Black star.

Agitados y con las panzas llenas entramos de nuevo al portal, el único mundo que funcionaba (razón por la que no fui a otro lugar con una libreta y pluma) Ashura parece haberles hecho algo a los mundos.

-¡Chicos!-escuche a Kid-¡legaron! Y asimétricos-retrocedió.

-¡Vengan hice la comida!-Yo, Patty y Black star pusimos una mirada de disgusto [Tipo excalibur xD]

-No gracias ya tuvimos el desayuno, la comida y la cena-dije yo algo cansada.

-¡Pero yo si tengo hambre!-Black star abrazo a Tsubaki, la chica se sonrojo-¡Dame de comer!

-Si,si…-con Black star agarrado de su pie se fue a la casa.

-¡¿Qué ese chico no se llena!?

-Nope-dijo Patty.

Entramos a la casa, me senté en el sillón, ahora el cielo se veía rojo, suspire, debó de apurarme o la historia cambiara, empecé a llorar, me limpie las lágrimas, me sonroje ya que Soul me había visto.

-¿Por qué lloras?-puso una mirada burlona.

-¡¿Qué te importa!?-desvié la mirada.

-Uh perdona…-solo silencio incómodo.

Me levante del sillón-¡No hay tiempo!-agarre mi libreta y mi pluma, todos me miraron confusos.

-Entonces… ¿ya nos vamos?-dijo Liz.

-Sí-Todos se levantaron.

-¡Confiamos en ti Maka-chan!-dijo animada Patty.

-¡Nos veremos allá fuera!-suspire.

-C-claro-Soul me miro.

No le regrese la mirada, por qué si no lloraría-¡Vamos!-salimos afuera estaba con mucho viento, ya casi no había viento.


End file.
